HELP ME OR NOT
by danagirl3496
Summary: Bella becomes pregnant b Edward just like in the book and the movie. but she didnt want to have the baby. so she goes to person she trusted the most Jacob Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Help Me or Not

So here a new story that I came up with hope you like it. I know I haven't been updating my other story's that much but I am going to try and update them.

Chapter 1

It has been a week since I got back from my honeymoon and also since I found out that I was pregnant. Carlisle told me that if I have this baby it will kill me before its time to deliver it. I want to get rid of it but Rosalie and Edward keep saying that it is a gift and just a little baby. What could it do to me. But every day I am getting weaker and weaker. Then on top of that I haven't seen Jacob since I got back. Every time I would say I'm going to have Jacob come over Edward has been giving me these weird reasons why he can't come and see me.

Like today I told him I was going to call Jake. Edward said that he can't come because Sam won't let he leave La Push. I know that has to be wrong because when Sam told Jake not to see me he did it anyway. I think that Edward didn't tell him that I was home yet. I am going to get to Jacob on my own. I want to tell him how I felt before I become one of them and he hates me forever.

I got up off the couch which took all my strength. I go and get the phone. My luck all the Cullens are out hunting right know so I am home all by myself. I picked up the phone and dialed Jake's number. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." A deep voice that I could recognize miles away. It was Jacob.

"Hey Jacob its me Bella." I said with a shaky.

"Bella oh god, thank you. I'm so happy to hear from you. Are toy ok? Did he change you?" Jacob asked frantically.

"Jake I need you to slow down. I have to tell you something very important. I need your help with something." I said trying to keep my cool.

"I will help you Bells but first you need to tell me if you are one of them or not." He said almost yelling.

"Jake I don't care what he does I just want you to come and see me ok." I said and the baby kicked my rib and I think it broke.

"Ow." I cried out.

"Bella I am coming right know don't mover I will be there soon." He said.

I was in to much pain to answer him. I was happy just happy that I am going to be able to see him. I felt like I was waiting a life time. I hope that he gets here before Edward comes back. Knowing Edward he will have a fit knowing that I called Jake.

"Bella." I heard his voice he was here.

"Bella answer me loca." He yelled even louder.

"Jake I'm in the living room." I yelled back to him.

I could hear him running through the house.

"Bella." He said.

I looked up at him. He looked right at my belly. Jacob looked mad like I should have told him earlier that I was pregnant.

"Bella what did he do to you?" He asked picking me like I was a feather.

"Jake when Edward and I went on our honeymoon. He got me pregnant. This thing is killing me from the inside. Carlisle said that I need to kill it or it will kill me. But every time I try to talk to Edward about it. Rose comes in and tells him that it is just a baby and that I am making everything up. Jake I need you to help me get this thing out of me." I said crying.

I watched Jacob's face it went from angry to furious then to mad then his face went to sad.

"Yeah Bells I will help you." He said looked at me in a loving way.

Jacob's POV

When she told me that the blood sucker got her pregnant I didn't know what to think. What I really wanted to do was tell the pack and have them kill the leech but I know she would hate me forever. If I even done that to her. Should I tell the pack or should I just keep this to myself.

"Bells how am I going to help you when the blood sucker is always around?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Alice had a vision that Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are going to be going on a trip in a day or two. So I ask Carlisle to do it when they leave. I just want to have you here just in case things get out of hand or something goes wrong when Carlisle is taking it out of me." She said laying her head on my chest.

"Ok and nothing is going to happen to you when he is taking that thing out of you." I said.

"Jacob I have to tell you something that I regret not telling you earlier." Bella said looking down.

"What is it Bells spit it out." I said laughing

"I have been in love with you for a long time but I have been so blind. It takes me to get pregnant be another man to tell me that the man right in front of me loves me and I love him back." She said

"Bella you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that I love you too but to have you know that I have for a long time." I said pushing a stand of hair out of her face.

I can smell that they are coming back. But I don't want to leave. I can't stop thinking about all the bad things that can happen while I am away from her.

"Bells there coming I can smell them. Do you want me to leave." I asked hopping that she said no.

"No I want you here." Before I could say anything Eddy boy yelled.

"Bella why was the dog here I thought I told you not to contact him." He yelled coming over at his vampire speed.

"You don't tell Bella to do anything. She does what she wants." I yelled getting up and standing in front of Bella protectively.

"Why are you here dog can't you get it through you thick skull of yours that she does not love you she loves me." He said proudly.

"I don't need to get anything through my skull because Bella was the one who called me telling me that she was pregnant" I yelled trying to compose myself. Hopping that I won't phase and hurt Bella more then she already is from that thing inside of her.

"Bella I told you not to tell him." He yelled getting closer to Bella.

"Edward I had to tell him. He is my best friend and I wanted him to know why I was going to die if this thing stays inside of me." Bella yelled at him. I can see the pain in her face. Edward didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"Can't you see that she is in pain. If you really cared about her you would let Carlisle take that thing out of her." I demanded.

"Bella are you really in that much pain that you would want to kill our baby?" He asked her.

"Yes I would. I made a mistake I don't want to become like you. I do want to have a family where I can watch my children grow." She said.

Bella was telling him about the life with me. Where we can grow old together. Have children that look just like Bella and I. I can picture it in my head. Bella pregnant with my child me coming home to a pregnant Bella and a little boy who is about 2 or 3 that would be the best.

"Then Bella if that is what you want then you can kill our child and have more puppies with that dog." He yelled and threw his fist in the air.

"Call Carlisle or I will." She said.

Edward didn't say a thing he just walked out of the room. I could hear him on the phone talking to Dr. Fang. I couldn't tell what the doc was saying but I could hear Edward just fine. He just said that Bella wanted to get rid of their child. He keeps on asking Carlisle to convince Bella to keep it. I really hope that Dr fang does not do what is best for Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Edward went to call Carlisle to tell him that I want to go through with the abortion of the thing in me.

"How are you feeling Bella." Jacob asked rubbing my back.

I feel like I'm about to cry the way that he is rubbing my back and asking me how I feel.

"I'm fine nervous. Can you stay?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Of course I will stay. Do you think I would leave knowing that you are going into surgery." He said with sadness in his voice.

Edward came back into the room." Carlisle said that he will be home in an hour or so." Edward said.

"Ok that's great." I said lying down on the couch.

I think I fell asleep because I had a dream I was still pregnant but I was not in any pain. I could get up and do things. It was like a normal pregnancy. When I left the room I was in a house that was not the Cullen's or Charlie's. It was somewhere I have never been before. I heard someone call my name and it was Jake and he was holding a child that looked just like him, but he had my eyes. The little boy looked to be about 3. He looked so cute I just want to eat him up.

"Bella Bella Bella." Someone said and shook me lightly. I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay there with Jacob and our son. The only place, I want to be.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's face. He was home and I was going to go and get this thing out of me.

"Bella how are you feeling does anything hurt more than usual." He asked examining my stomach.

"Yeah my ribs the baby kicked earlier today and I think it broke it." I said trying not to think about what happened today.

"Ok Bella let's get you ready for the surgery. Jacob would you carry her into my office." Carlisle said.

"Yeah of course." He said and picked me up gently making sure not to brake anymore of my bones.

I was in Carlisle's office and he was putting the IV into me. Hooking me up to all the machines. I'm getting all nervous hoping that everything is going to go ok.

"Ok Bella I'm going to give you something to make you sleepy." Carlisle said.

"Ok, Jacob can you stay here while this is all happening?" I asked hoping that he can stay.

"Of course I will stay but only if the doc said that it is ok for me to." He said looking over at Carlisle for an answer.

"Yes Jacob you can stay while the surgery is going on. The only thing I need you to do is put on some scrubs." Carlisle said.

Jake left the room to put on whatever Carlisle told him to. I really was not listening to what they were saying. I was to nervous to listen to them.

"Ok Bella when Jake gets back I'm going to give you some stuff to make you go to sleep. When you wake up everything will be done and over." He saidThe Jake walked back into the room with blue clothes and what looked like a bag on his head. He looked very funny and I think this is the first time since he phased that he had that many clothes on.

"Hey Jake you look very funny dressed like that." I said.

Then Carlisle gave me the gas and everything went black.

Jacob's POV

I came back into the room with scrubs on. Bella laughed at me. She thought that I looked funny. I really don't get that girl's sense of humor. The doc had given her something that knocked her right out. She really didn't look like she was in that much pain anymore. He started to get ready. There were all kinds of surgical tools all over the place. I didn't know what to do or think. I just hope that the thing that is inside of her comes out dead.

"Ok Jake I am going to started." Said the doctor with a tool in his hand.

"Ok." I said not sure where to go.

"Go by her head and hold her hand. Even though she is unconscious she will know that you are there. Bella will sense your presence." Carlisle said.

I went over to Bella's head and rubbed my hand over her forehead. She looked so peaceful.

"Ok Jacob I am going to open her up are you ready?" Asked Carlisle

"Yeah." I said looking down at my Bells.

I really hope that Carlisle can get that thing out of her before it kills her. It felt like Carlisle was taking a long time trying to break the sack thing. I hope that he can.

"Carlisle what's taking so long you have been at that for 20 minutes why isn't this thing out of Bella yet." I asked with a worried voice.

"I am trying but every metical interment I have uses, broke. I'm going to try something a little stronger." The doctor said walking over to the medicine cabinet.

"What do you mean by a little stronger." I asked not taking my eyes off of Bella.

Carlisle comes back and he had a meat cleaver. He was going to use that on Bella. That can kill her. He can't use that. That will slice more then just the sack that the thing is in, it will slice her organs.

"Why are you using that on her that is going to kill her." I yelled.

"Jacob I need you to calm down. No it's not going to kill her. I'm just going to make a small incision in the sack and use my other tool to get the fetus out of her." Carlisle said as he began.

He got her open and was taking the thing out of my Bells and then it started to cry. It was alive. That cry was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I look over at Carlisle he was holding it.

"Its alive." I shuddered not believing what I hear or see.

"Jacob hold him and keep him warm." He said handing me the baby.

I looked down at it. It looked just like Bella but he had Edward eyes. I don't know what I should do. Should I let Bella now that her child is living or should I have Carlisle kill him before Bella has waken up. I looked at it again. He looked to much like Bella to ask Carlisle to kill him. I'm going to have to go with my heart on this one. I can't have him kill it Bella would hate me forever. She would never want to be with me.

"Hey doc the little one he is alive." I yelled to him.

"I know I'm going to put him down in a moment once I have Bella all done and stitched up." He yelled back to me.

"No don't. Let Bella see him. Then you can let her decide what she wants to do." I said looking down at it.

"Jacob I don't think that doing that is the right thing to do." Carlisle said.

"Why do you think that. It's her child she has a right to see him. I really don't think that he is dangerous." I said looking down at the sleeping child.

"Fine Jacob it's up to you. I think we both know what she is going to do." He said going back to finish up on Bella.

Bella's POV

I felt myself waking up. When I open my eyes and look down and I didn't see my big bump. That must mean that the baby thing must be gone. I do feel weak but not as weak as I have. I looked around and I didn't see Carlisle or Jake anywhere. I was hoping to see Jacob's face when I woke up. I think it was about 10 or 15 minutes after I woke up Carlisle came into the room. He had a weirder expression on his face.

"How are you feeling." He asked looking at the monitors that I am hooked up to.

"I feel tired and weak. Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Ok that's normal, and Jacob is in the other room. He has something that he wants to show you." He said leaving the room.

I wonder what Jake has to show me. I hope that everything is ok. Jake came into the room he was carrying something, it looked like a baby. OH GOD he is going to show me the body of the child I killed.

"Hey Bells I want you to see this." He said coming closer.

"JACOB NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT." I yelled closing my eyes.

"Bella you don't understand you have to please open your eyes and look at your son. Carlisle said that he is healthy." Jake said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Did you just say that he is alive that he didn't die during the surgery." I said trying not to cry.

"Yeah that what I am saying Bells." Jacob putting the baby in my arms.

I looked down at him he looked so innocent how can a little thing like him put me through so much pain. I don't understand how. He looks just like me except he has Edward's eyes. I really don't know what to name him. I was going to name his after Edward but I want him to have his own identity and not his father's. I have the perfect name for him.

"So what are you going to name him Bella." Jake asked.

"I have the prefect name for him." I said looking down at the baby.

"What that?" He asked curiously.

"Connor Jacob I want him to have the name of the person I love. I was going to go with Jacob Connor but I want him to have his own identity not someone elses." I said looking from Connor to Jacob.

"Wow Bella that is so nice and cool of you to do that. I don't really know what to say." He said back to me.

"You don't need to say or do anything just say you like the name." I said pushing Connors hair back that way I can see his face.

It felt like my happiness was short lived then Edward came back into the room. He and made eye contact. Then his eyes went tight to Connor. I didn't want Edward to know that Connor was alive. I was hoping that Carlisle and Jacob told Edward that the child had died but I was wrong.

"Bella how is this happening? How is the child alive." He asked getting a closer look at the child.

I didn't say a thing. I thought if I was quiet then maybe he will leave. I was wrong again. How many times in one day can I be wrong.

"Can I hold it?" He asked.

"It's not an it Edward, he has a name." I yelled.

Then Connor started to cry. Which was bad because I don't know what to do.

"It's ok." I said softly to Connor.

"You named my child without even asking me." He yelled which made Connor cry even more.

I think that Connor might be scared of Edward because when ever Edward said anything Connor cried. I don't know what to do.

"Yes I named him without you Edward you wanted him to kill me why would I even ask for your impute in what his name is." I said trying not to yell for Connors sake.

"So what did you come up with. Let me see if I like it or not." Edward said.

"His name is Connor Jacob." I said waiting for a response.

"Why the hell is he named after the dog." Edward yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you calling a dog, blood sucking leach." I yelled trying to hold back.

"Bella why did you name him after that." Edward demanded.

"That is an easy one my dear Edward. Jacob was the only person who was with me through everything, so I think that Connor's middle name should be after someone I love and I can trust with anything." Bella said rocking Connor in her arms.

Edward didn't say or do anything he just left the room. I think that he was going to go and let some steam off. Before he hurts anyone or anything.

"Hey Jacob can you go to the store and get some baby stuff. I don't have anything for Connor." Bella said.

"Yeah sure you want to make a list of things that you need that way I get everything." I said.

"Yeah that would be great. I will tell you everything that I need and you can go and get it." She said putting Connor on he shoulder.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"Um lots of diapers, baby wipes, baby powder. I need formal. Some clothes for Connor. You can pick them out. Some bottles and that's all for now. We can get the rest when I am feeling better. Oh wait go and order a crib and I think that is everything." She said.

"Ok I'll be back in a little bit are you sure you going to be ok while I am gone. I'm going to tell Seth to come and keep an eye on you and Connor while I am gone." I said walking out the door.

I phased ad I was looking to see who was in the pack mind and only person was Seth which was great.

Me-Hey Seth is Jake can you go by the Cullen's and keep an eyeson Bella for me.

Seth- Yeah sure but Jake don't you remember what Sam said that you need to let her go she is one of them now.

Me- Yeah I know what Sam said just go and keep an eye on her please.

Seth- fine.

I phased out and got to my car and drove to the store. I had a few stores to go to. The first place I think I will go is the supermarket that way I can get anything that food related out of the way. When I there I started to shop when I bumped into the one person I didn't want to see Leah.

"Hey Jacob I thought that you had to parole today." She asked looking into my cart.

"No not today."

"Jake why are you buying diapers?" She asked.

"Oh those um I am picking them up for someone on the rez why?" I asked hoping that she didn't see through my lie.

"Jacob I can tell that you are lying. Why don't you want to tell me. Am I not trust worthy." She yelled.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Jacob you tell me right now or I am going to go to Sam. When he finds out whatever is going on there are going to be some serious consequences for you Jake." She threatened.

"Fine I will tell you but you can't tell anyone." I said.

"I won't." She whispered.

"Bella get pregnant by Edward and Carlisle took it out. The baby isn't dead he is alive. Bella is going to keep him. He is harmless." I said super fast.

"How do you know that it's harmless its part vampire. It could kill her while she sleeps." Leah yelled.

"Leah can you please stop. I really don't want to hear this right now. I have to go and pay for this stuff and back to Bella." I said walking away.

"I'm going to have tell Sam about this." She yelled back.

"Don't you dare." I growled.

"I have to its endangering our people Jacob. We have to kill them. Not take care of them. Bella is one of them so you have to kill and that hybrid thing."

"Don't you dare call him a hybrid. He doesn't drink blood like his father he is more like Bella. He eats human food. He is mostly human. Carlisle said he will age like a human to. Don't tell Sam. I will when the time is right."

"How are you going to tell him Jake you know what Sam is going to say. We kill it before it kills us. She said with the most evil look on her face.

"I have to go." I walked away from Leah and get what I need for Connor.

Bella's POV

Jacob has not been gone that long but I really don't like being in this house alone by myself and having no one to protect me from them. I just got out of surgery I can barely pick up Connor without my mid section hurting. I really want him to come back before one of them do.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Asked Esme.

"I'm ok where are the rest of them especially Edward." I asked looking at Connor.

"They all went hunting and Carlisle had to go back to work. He is a very beautiful child. He looks just like you." She cooed at Connor.

"Yeah I know he is. Jake keeps telling me that he looks like me."

"What did you name him?" She asked as she sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I named his Connor Jacob. I wanted him to have the name of the person I love the most." I said looking down at the sleeping child in my arms.

"That is a beautiful name Bella. Do you want something to eat?" She asked heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be great thank you." I said shifting Connor in my arms.

"Where did Jacob go?" Esme asked.

"He went to go get some stuff for Connor. I don't have anything for him so I sent Jacob out." I said.

"What exactly did you need." She asked.

"Um mostly the necessities diapers, a crib would be good. A lot of stuff. I gave him a long list of things to get. Jake should be back in an hour or so."

"Where are you going to stay? Do you want to stay with us or you going to go back to your dad's place, or are you going to stay with Jacob. It is up to you. If you want to stay here you are more than welcome." Esme said.

When she said are you going to stay with your dad. How am I going to tell him that he has a grandson. He didn't even know that I was going to have a baby. He is going to be so pissed off. Charlie's head is going to explode. He going to kill me. My dad is going to hate me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You can't stay with Jacob the pack wouldn't let you. They hate us Bella and your married to their worst enemy and that child is half vampire." Esme said looking away from me.

"Your right I'm going to have to tell Charlie. How am I going to tell him that I was pregnant and now I have a baby." I said trying not to cry.

I don't know what to do. This is going to be the death of me once I am feeling better I'm going to have go see Charlie. But how? I don't want to leave Connor here with them. Jacob can't watch him. He has to listen to Sam. When he finds out he is going to want Jake to kill him. Oh My God. I never thought of that. It's not like Connor drinks blood he is like a normal baby.

"Your going to have to tell him. He is your father. I think you should let Carlisle check some stuff out with Connor the way that he is acting. It looks like he doesn't have any vampire in him what so ever. It might be safe for you two to move in with Charlie." Esme stated.

"Ok I think that is a great idea." I said rocking Connor in my arms.

The house was quite for a hour or so which is nice. But I am missing Jacob very much. I don't really like being in this house alone knowing that Edward could do anything that he wants to me. I'm a little scared. I really want Jake to come back soon. He has been gone for more then 3 hours. I was about to put Connor in the little basinet that Carlisle brought me from the hospital. When I heard the door open. I was hoping that it was Jake. I turned around and I was right is was Jacob. He was holding like thirty bags from all the different stores.

"Bella where do you want all this stuff?" He asked walking into the room.

"The table would be fine. I want to look at the stuff. Did you get Connor some clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah I got everything you asked for and I ordered a crib at babies are us." He huffed as she sat on the chair next to the basinet where Connor is.

I went through the bags Jake got a couple of bottles and some formula. There were a lot of clothes. I picked one and I thought that is was so cute, it said 'All the baby girls are crawling after me'

"Jake this the cutest thing I have ever seen." I said holding up the onesie.

"Yeah I know when I saw it I thought it was the funniest thing. So I got it for you." He said picking Connor up and bring over to me.

When I got him dressed Jacob went down to the kitchen to make Connor a bottle. I rather bottle feed him then breast feed. That way Jake can feed him to. Connor doesn't need to rely on me to feed him.

"Connor do you like Jacob. He is mommy's best friend. I really hope you do."

Connor put his hand on my cheek and then I can hear what he is thinking.

"Yes mommy I like Jacob can he be my daddy. Not that mean man with the gold hair that was yelling.

Oh my god my son can talk to me through his thoughts that is crazy. I wonder if I am the only one he can talk to like that or is it everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

I went down to go and make Connor a bottle. I can hear Bella talking to him. She asked Connor if he likes me. I thought that it was cute. It only took a couple of minutes for me to make the bottle. I went back upstairs to see Bella.

"Jake he can talk put his hand on your cheek." Bella said frantically.

I gave her the bottle and I took Connor from her arms. I sat on the bed and put his hand on mys cheek like she told me to.

"You're my mommy's best friend Jacob. You are a lot nicer then my daddy. He is really loud. I wish that you were my daddy Jacob you make my mommy happy."

I couldn't believe that this child is communicating with me and is not even a day old yet. He has this power. Wait if he has a power that means that he might be more like Edward. I'm going to have to talk to Bella about having Carlisle examine him.

"Jacob is he talking to you?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Yeah Bells he is talking to me. He telling me that he is afraid of Edward because he yells too much." Said handing Connor.

"What do you think this all means?" Bella asked.

"Bells I don't know but I think you should have Carlisle take a look at him. Just to make sure that he is not like Edward."

"Ok I will. I just don't like the idea of my child being at a test subject." Bella said looking down at Connor.

"Don't think of it like that. It is like when a child is born in the hospital. The doctor needs to run tests on the child to make sure that they are healthy. But instead of the hospital running test it is going to be Carlisle." I explained trying to calm her down a little bit.

"Jake I know it is. It just doesn't sit right with me." Bella said.

"It doesn't sit right with me ether. But you have to do it Bella. It is in Connor's best interest you get him checked out." I said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Jacob I have another problem also. How am I going to tell Charlie about all of this. He is going to blow a gasket when he finds out. He's going to hate me and Jacob I don't want to stay here with them. I don't feel safe. I am scared that Edward is going to do something to me or Connor. Then there is Rosalie too. I haven't seen her so that must mean that she is planning something," She said with tears at the corners of her eyes.

I can see the fear and the pain in her face. She really didn't want to stay here. I can't really blame her. If I have to stay with that family I think I would kill myself. But where is she going to go. I wish I could take her and Connor in but I can't Sam will have my head. He will kill me. Just because she married the bloodsucker she is consider one of them.

"Bells your going to have to tell you dad if you don't want to stay here." I said to her.

"Jake you know how my dad is. He hates you know who as it is. So to tell him this. I think he will explode. Can Connor and I come and stay with you?" She asked.

"Bella you know I can't. I have no problem with you and Connor but its Sam. He is the alpha I can't. I am stuck between a rock and a heard place with that. I'm sorry. Your best bet is to talk to your dad and tell him what happened. I really don't think he would be mad. He might be happy that you told him and not hiding it from him anymore." I said.

"Will Sam let me stay if he knew that Connor is not a threat to him or your people?" She asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen Sam in a while. Oh I did see Leah at the store. I had to tell her about Connor. She threatened to tell Sam if I don't. Bella I am going to have to tell him. If I don't Leah will and then Sam will have the wrong info. So I rather tell Sam. That way I can tell him that Connor is nothing like Edward." I said.

"Jake if Leah tells Sam then that means they are going to want to kill him. Jacob you can't let them kill my baby. I love him to much."

Just as Bella was going to say something Connor started to cry. I went over to the thing that he is in and I picked him up. His face was red and tears running down his face.

"Hey its ok Connor. You don't have to cry." I said bouncing him up and down.

"Hey Jake you are really good with him." Bella said.

"Um thanks Bells I have always loved kids."

"Do you want to have you own Jake?" She asked. As she takes Connor out of my arms.

"Yeah I do. That is every wolf's dream. To have their imprint pregnant with their child." I said sadly.

"It will happen for you Jacob once you find her she will love you." She said trying not to cry.

"Bells I already found her she is standing right in front of me. Bella I imprinted on you. It has always been you. Now you know why I was so angry when you told me that the leech got you pregnant. A wolf can't stand to see their imprint pregnant with another man's child." I said looking away from her I am so ashamed to look as her.

"Jacob you and I. Jake I don't deserve you. You deserve better then me.' She said crying.

"No Bells I only want you. You're the only girl I have ever wanted. How can you tell me that I deserve better then you." I leaned in and kissed her.

When I kissed my imprint I felt whole and happy. I have her close to me. I feel like I don't have to worry about anything. I feel like Bella and Connor are my family, but its not true. I'm not Connor's father Edward is. Just as everything was going good that blond bloodsucker came in.

"Oh Bella you look tired can I hold the baby?" She asked coming closer to Bella and Connor.

"Blondie get away from them." I growled.

Bella's POV

I can't believe that Jacob imprinted on me. Why hadn't he told me earlier? I'm so happy now I don't have to worry about him imprinting on another girl or woman. I'm the only person he will ever love. I really don't deserve anything that he is doing for me. Then when he kissed me. Oh my god it was nothing like kissing Edward. It wasn't like kissing a wall. It was like kissing a person Jake is warm. When we kissed his heart was beating so fast. I thought his heart was going to come out of his chest.

Rose rudely interrupted our kiss. I really hate her. I hate her even more now because she was telling Edward that I was faking all the pain that I was in while I was pregnant. Because of her I could have died. I think she was happy that I would die that way she could be Connor's mother she would do anything to have a child even try to kill her brother's pregnant wife.

"Bella you look tired can I hold the baby?" She asked walking towards Connor and I.

"Blondie get away from them." Jacob growled.

"Come on Bella why won't you let me see him." Rose asked.

"You really want to know why Rose. Why I was in pain because of the pregnancy you told Edward that I was faking. That I just wanted to kill the baby." I yelled.

"You were lying that child couldn't hurt you." She yelled back at me.

"NO I was he didn't mean to hurt me but I was in pain." I cried.

"Hey blondie I think you should leave before I get angry." Jake growled.

"Fine I'll go." She said and ran out of the room.

"I really need to get out of here. I don't know where I'm going to go but I need to get out of this place." I said putting my hand on the back of my neck.

"Why don't you call your dad he would let you stay with him."

"How am I going to tell Charlie about Connor." I said.

"Just tell him that you were pregnant when you got married to Edward. But after Connor was born Edward got scared and didn't want to be involved in his life." Jacob said giving me a hug.

"I'm going to call him now can you hand me the phone?" I asked and he gave me the phone.

I dialed the Charlie's number and it ran a couple of times. Then I heard my dad's scratchy voice on the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey dad it's me Bella." I said trying not to break down.

"Bella how are you? How are you feeling I haven't talked to you in a long time." He said.

"Yeah I know. I'm feeling better dad the reason why I was sick it wasn't because I got that bug on my honeymoon. It was because Edward got me pregnant dad." I said.

"He did what? I'm going to kill him." My dad yelled.

"Dad calm down please. I can explain everything why don't you come over." I asked.

"Fine I will come over Bella I will be there in 10 minutes make sure that Edward isn't there because I'm going to kill him." My dad threatened.

"He's not here its just me and Jacob."

"Jake is there and he knows about everything why didn't he tell me anything." Charlie asked.

"I told him not to." I whispered.

"Why would you do that. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Dad can we talk about this when you get here?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and hung up the phone.

"Charlie will be here in a little bit. He is really mad that I didn't tell him." I said.

"Why didn't you tell him about Connor? That was the reason why you called him." Jake said.

"I know. I only told him that I was going to have a baby not that I already had one." I cried.

"Bells why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know." I yelled.

Then Connor started to cry. He is upset because he knows his mommy's upset.

"What's wrong Connor." I said putting his hand on my cheek.

He didn't say anything I didn't mean to scare him. I'm just at my wits end. I really hope that nothing else hoes wrong. I don't think I can take it.

"Bella I can hear Charlie's car do you want to go and meet him outside," Jake asked.

"Yeah that would be great and Jake if he starts to get mad just let him. I don't think he can get anymore mad the he already is." I said rocking Connor.

Jacob ran out of the house so it just left me and Connor to wait to see what is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I ran out to meet Charlie. I was hoping that I would be able to calm him down before he went to talk to Bella. His cruiser came into view. He stopped in front of me. He is mad. He slammed the door. His face is red. I really hope that he doesn't shoot anyone.

"Hey Charlie." I said walking over to him.

"You knew that she was pregnant and you didn't tell me. What the hell is wrong with you boy. You are the one I trust. I would hope you would be the one looking out for her when I can't." Charlie yelled.

It really hurts me that he when he said these things about me. He was right when I found out I should have told him. He is Bella's father.

"Your right I should have told you. But, she is going to tell you everything." I said sitting on the porch.

"Jacob I'm not mad at you I am more made at her so called husband. I really wish I would have said no to her getting married to him. I have always thought that there was something off about that kid." Charlie said sitting next to me.

"I wish that she would have listened to me when I told her that I love her. But she had to get married to Edward anyway." I said looking away.

"I always hoped that you and Bella would end up together. Your dad and I had a bet going on. We started it when you two were kids. But when Bella went to go live with her mom we put the bet on hold and know that Bella is married to Edward there are no more bets." Charlie sighed.

"Let's go inside Bella really want to talk to you." I said walking into the house filled with vamps.

Charlie and I walked into the Cullen's house. I really hope that his reaction is not that bad for Bella's sake.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked.

"She is right around here." I lead him to Bella.

"Hey dad." She said and she is holding Connor.

"Bella I thought you told me that you are pregnant?"

"I did but I was too scared to tell you that I had the baby already." She said.

"Bella you don't have to be scared to tell me this. Bells where's Edward?"

"He is out with his brother." She said looking down at Connor.

"He looks nothing like Edward he looks more like you. What's his name Bella." Charlie asked looking down at Connor.

"His name is Connor Jacob Swan. I don't want him to have Edward's last name. Dad do you mind if Connor and I move back with you. I don't like that way that Edward treating Connor and I. He hasn't even held Connor. Jacob has held him and feed him dad I really think I made a big mistake. Marrying Edward." Bella said tears running down her face.

I walked into the room and took Connor out of Bella hands.

"Bells I'm going to go and give Connor a bottle that way you and Charlie can talk." I said leaving the room and going to the kitchen with Connor.

"Are you hungry?" I said putting some formula into a bottle and putting the bottle into Connor mouth and he started to drink it.

I heard Carlisle come into the kitchen.

"Jacob when Charlie leaves I have more tests to do on Connor then we will know if he can live with Charlie and Bella." He said

"Ok that's great. Do you think the tests will come out good."

"I hope so." Carlisle said.

Bella's POV

The talk with Charlie really helped. I'm happy that he is letting Connor and I move in with him. He is the best dad. I don't know what I would do without him. I told Charlie that Jacob would move my stuff back tomorrow. That way I can move in by the end of the week. Jacob told me that Carlisle has some more tests he wants to do on Connor. I don't have a problem with it.

"Hey Bella Carlisle is going to start the test. Do you want me to help you out of bed?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that would be great thank you." I said.

Jacob came over to the bed and I put my arms around his neck. Then he pulled me up and set me on my feet.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked.

"Yea my stomach but I think I'm ok just help me walk."

I started to walk as Jake held my waist. I have a sever pain in my lower stomach where my stitches are. Jake and I get to Carlisle office and he and Esme are there.

"Bella how does it feel to walk does it hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"My lower stomach hurts really bad where the stitches are."

"It's normal for that happen. Your stitches can most likely come out tomorrow." Carlisle said and I took a seat.

"Ok good. Carlisle what type of tests do you have to do on Connor?" I asked looking at my baby who is laying on the examining table.

"I'm just going to run some blood tests and if they come back normal then you and Connor can move in with Charlie. We already know that he doesn't need blood so I think he is a normal child." Carlisle said.

Carlisle went and started to take blood from Connor. He let out a cry. I felt so bad my baby doesn't know what's going on. He only knows that it is hurting him. I feel like a bad mother. Once Carlisle was all done he put the tube of blood in a machine.

"Carlisle there is one thing I need to tell you. Connor can communicate with us. If he touches your cheek you can see what he is thinking." I said.

"Really." Carlisle said Connor's hand on his cheek.

"Wow. I have never heard of this before. I will look into it. Anyway the test with the blood will take about an hour or so. I will call you when I get the results" Carlisle said.

Jacob went over and took Connor off of the table. He had Connor resting on his chest. It was so cute. These are the times I wish I had a camera.

"Connor you want to go to your mommy?" Jake asked.

He handed my baby boy over to me. I rested his head on my shoulder. Connor put his head into my neck. His eyes started to close.

"Looks like someone is tired." I said.

"Jake will you help me pack my stuff. I told Charlie that you would bring my stuff and Connor stuff over to his place tomorrow."

"Yeah sure I'll help you but first I have to go and talk to Sam." He said.

"It's about Connor isn't?" I said looking away from him.

"Yeah it's about Connor. I just want Sam to hear it from me and not from Leah." Jacob said leaving.

"I guess it's just you and me Connor."

Jacob's POV

I left the Cullens and phased and made my way to the rez. I don't know how I'm going to tell them that Bella had Edward's baby. Then I saw that Paul entered my mind.

Paul- Jake where have you been? Sam has been looking for you. He is really pissed.

Me- I have been doing things that are a little more important then the pack. Where is Sam. Is he at Emily's.

Paul- Yeah he is at Emily's.

Once I got to Emily's. I can hear the pack is inside. I took a deep breath and made my way into the house.

"Jacob where have you been. Why did you go MIA on us." Sam said coming over to me.

"I didn't go MIA I want to talk to you in privet." I said.

"Fine. Every one out." Sam said in alpha voice.

The pack left and it was just me and Sam.

"What's up Jake." He asked.

"The reason why I haven't been around for a couple of days is because I have been with Bella." I said.

"Bella is back is she one of them?" Sam asked.

"No but there is something I have to tell you." I said.

"Tell me Jacob. Spit is out already. I don't have time for this." Sam yelled.

"Ok Bella had a baby, Edwards baby. She almost died."

"They can reproduce. What the hell is with you Jake why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out. We have to kill that thing. It's a danger to the tribe." Sam said.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" I yelled and attacked Sam.

A/N so what go you people think I know that I haven't updated sorry for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

When I phase the only thing I could think about was Bella and Connor. They are my family Bella is my imprint and Connor is her son. I would do anything to protect them. I would even protect them from my own pack if I had to.

"Jacob you are not thinking right. They are not your family they are blood suckers that's all. Bella made her choice she wanted to be with the leech now she is one of them Jacob get it through your head." Sam yelled and bit my neck.

I have howled out in pain.

"You're wrong Sam. I imprinted on Bella. Remember what the elders said that the imprint could have been blocked by the blood sucker." I yelled back and pounce and bit his leg.

"The only reason she wants you around is because Bella knows that you would do anything she asked you to do. Jacob she doesn't love you she is just using you until she's better and gets changed into one of them." Sam yelled.

In the corner of my eye I see Paul and Embry in human form then they phased and they started to break up our fight. It didn't take them long to break us up. We all phased back. I didn't say anything at first then I just looked at Sam.

"If you don't believe that I imprinted on Bella then come by the Cullen's later tonight and I will show you that I imprinted on her." I said.

"Fine I will be by the Cullens around 7ok." He said and made his way back into the house and Paul followed him like a lost puppy.

It is really pathetic. Embry and I made our way back to the Cullen's. I really want to get back to Bella and Connor. I also have to move some stuff to Charlie's for Bella.

"So what's going on with you Jake. You haven't been yourself?" He asked at we made our way to the Cullen's.

"Nothing's going on." I said to him.

"Jake stop lying to me. We've been friends since we were in diapers. I can tell when you're lying to me Jake."

"Em I really don't want to talk about it." I said walking faster.

"It's about Bella is in it." He said.

I stopped in my tracks and I looked at him.

"Embry I really don't want to talk about Bella with you. You will find out from Sam."

He didn't say anything at first. we walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Jake." He said.

"Em I really don't want to talk." I yelled and I phased ran to the Cullen's house.

Once I got there I heard Bella and Connor's heartbeats in the house.

"Bella. " I yelled.

"I'm upstairs Jake." She yelled back.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I really wanted to see her. When I walk into the room I saw that her and Connor's stuff was all packed. There were shopping bags and boxes all over the place. It looked like a bomb went off.

"Hey can you help me pack every time. I start to pack Connor starts crying. It's like he doesn't want us to leave." Bella said.

I want her to Connor's crib and pick him up.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep calling when mommy wants to pack?" I asked him and put his hand on my cheek.

"I don't want mommy to leave you. You are the best."

When I finished listening to Connor's explanation I felt bad. He doesn't want Bella and I could be separated. He really wants his mother to be happy.

"Bells Connor doesn't want us to be separated that's why he keeps crying when you start to pack." I said to her.

"Oh really come here baby." She said and took Connor from me.

"Baby Jake isn't going anywhere. We're just going to go move in with Grandpa. Jake will come over all the time."

Bella's POV

I thought it was so cute that Connor didn't want to leave Jake. After that the rest of the day went pretty fast. Jacob and I almost got the whole room packed. It feels like I was just here with Edward unpacking everything. Now here I am with Jacob moving again.

"Bella, Jacob." Carlisle yelled.

"Where up here." Jake yelled back.

Carlisle came up to the room. He looks like he has something to tell us. I hope that it's about Connor. Then he can live with me and my dad. It would really kill me if my baby couldn't be with me.

"I got Connor's test results. It looks like he only has 2 percent of vampire in him. Which means that he may be able to run faster than other kids. Other than that he's a perfectly healthy human boy." He said.

"Oh my god. I'm so happy. Does that mean he can live with me and Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes he can." He said.

I went over to Carlisle and gave him a hug. I don't think I've ever been that happy.

"Jake your pack is outside." Esme said and enters the room.

"Jake why are they here? I thought you went and talked to Sam?" I asked.

"I did talk to him. Then we got into a fight about me imprinting on you. He said that I couldn't have imprinted on you. So I told him to come over here to see it for himself." He said with his hand in mine.

"Jake did you tell him about Connor?" I asked.

I'm really scared to know what they said about my baby. Jake didn't say anything he looked away from me. I put both hands on the sides of his face and made him look at me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black don't lie to me yell me what Sam said about Connor." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Bells." He said putting his eyes down.

"Jacob." I gave him a stern look.

What is this? Is this from a different story? There is no Justin. Do you need to take out this part.

"He said that car needed to be destroyed," Jacob said turning away from me.

I couldn't believe that man that got my child. I knew that he was a bad guy but I never thought he'd want to kill a child.

"Jacob I want you talking about monster, " I yelled and cried.

A/N - So what do you people think? The next chapter Sam is going to see if Jake really imprinted on Bella or not. There is also going to be some more of Edward so don't forget to review.


End file.
